Salem: a true guardian
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Guardian angel Salem has had things tough lately. A reoccurring dream, soon turning into visions in his wake. Determined to learn what it all means. And lucky for him, he has the other guardians about to help him in this time of need. Little do they know, they're going to discover something massive about the happy-go-lucky space angel.
1. Sleepless night

**So this is my special story. And my special post... this post... is officially my 100th post to Fanfiction! I'm just so happy to finally reach number 100! :D**

 **Anyway. I hope you all enjoy. I pray it turns out well.**

* * *

" ... Ngh... "

The space angel groaned, tossing and turning, sweating horribly and shuddering horribly. Thrashing, kicking... shaking...

* * *

 _" Come on Salie! "_

 _The small girl called out, smiling and skating out onto the ice nice and easy. Giggling and holding out her hands._

 _" Come skating with me! I wanna skate with you! "_

 _" I-I don't know how... "_

 _" Come on! I know you'll love it once you get the hang of it! "_

 _*CRACK!*_

 _The ice suddenly gave way beneath the young girl, the sound of her scream echoing in the cold air of winter. The boy cried out himself, not even thinking before rushing out onto the ice, jumping into the freezing water below. Swimming deeper and deeper... mind only on saving the small child. Not caring about anything else... not caring about the cold... not caring about the numb feeling in his body... not caring about the world around him growing black..._

* * *

Salem sat up with a start, panting and gasping horribly, sweating and looking around. Confirming the contents of his room. The star patterned blanket, the dresser in the corner, his closet, the few floating distortion spheres of red blue and purple floating around the room... yes. This was, without a doubt, his room. The space angel never being more relieved to see his room in his life. His stuff. His walls. His closet. His floor, d*** it! He was so relieved!

The angel slowly slipped out of his bed and began walking for the door, dodging any floating object in his way. The angel was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved top with glow in the dark stars on his, deep black pajama bottoms and deep blue toe socks. He didn't care if he looked like a child. This was comfortable and fun. And he liked fun. What could he say? He was an angel of mischief. And anything out of the ordinary was his preference. He loved being different.

The angel walked into the kitchen, using his angelic magic to levitate over a glass, turning on the tap. Taking a drink once filled. He couldn't get over that dream. He'd never had a dream like that before, it was just... it shook him. There was no way he could sleep after this. Maybe a walk along heavens clouds was what he could use.

Slowly he headed outside of his small house, walking through the cool air of heavens night, disregarding the fact he was still in his pajamas. He enjoyed this nights air. Loved the feeling of the wind on with feathers. Made him feel relaxed. He always liked the feel of the cool air. He wasn't sure why. The angel felt at peace in the cold air.

Looking forward, he found Merek walking about as well, trench coat blowing in the wind. Actually... walking towards him. Salem tilted his head a little, wondering why Merek was coming over. Merek didn't tend to speak to him unless they were all working on something. Or unless he had bad news. Salem quit walking, allowing the time angel to catch up, hoping mentally he didn't have bad news.

" Hello Salem. "

Merek said softly. Salem stared quietly for a moment, still nervous, before smiling brightly.

" Hey Meri. What's up? "

Mereks eyes twitched a bit to the "pleasant" nickname, soon sighing and gently.

" I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask if you were alright. "

Salem blinked, looking around nervously before chuckling, saying softly.

" Of course I'm alright. Why did you ask? "

" I just, well... your future got cloudy. Like, I saw a moment when you got upset, distraught, and then it got foggy. I think something's... going down. "

Going down...? Oh... Salem hoped this was just Merek's powers were just going kaput. He couldn't BARE the thought of something going down. Not now. Or... ever. He didn't really like stressful moments in his life. He just liked being all chill and having fun with his life. Having something happen would bother him.

" I don't think things are going down Meri. "

Salem said softly, chuckling and waving a hand to dismiss the notion.

" I-I'm fine. Really! Don't worry about me. Later. "

As the space angel began walking away at a quick pace.

" ... How long have you been having those nightmares Salem? "

Salem blanched a little and walked up a little faster, not wanting Merek near now. In truth... this wasn't the first night he'd had that dream. He'd been having it for a bit now. And it was beginning to terrify him. Having the same dream over and over again... could it mean something? What was it linked to? And who... what that girl in his dream?

Salem shook his head, trying to stay cheery. Trying to wipe this all from his mind. Ready to go home and finally rest.

After all, tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

 **Aww. I do love Salem. He's a sweetie cutie~ though wonder what's with his dreams?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hope to get the next posted soon. ;)**


	2. Vanishing children

**Not sure what to say. Heheh... that happened early, huh? X3**

 **Anyway. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Salem sighed a bit, taking a sip from his glass of milk. It was an early morning now, and he was starting his day right. Milk, peanut butter and honey toast, and a few slices of an orange. A nice way for him to begin his day. And a healthy way too.

Today was going to be a long say too. Merek had a day of training for them today, and included a field test. In the small town called Twilight Town. Salem wasn't sure what about that town, but... it made his heart ache a good deal. He didn't know why, he... he hadn't been to that town much. It was so weird... he wasn't really wanting to go there today... not getting this aching in his chest... but knew Merek got his orders from Flash. And he couldn't disobey Flash.

Slowly he got up from his seat, beginning to head to his door, grabbing his boots and pulling them on. Face... calm. Worried and deep in thought. Not an expression he usually wore. Yet now found he couldn't help it. Soon, he headed out into the cool morning air.

He began to wonder what mood the other guardians were in. He was hoping they weren't in a poor mood, otherwise this would be a long day.

" So that's the gist of it. "

Merek finished off, looking out around the guardians.

" This is a pure field test. My powers have alerted me to a lot of problems happening today, and Flash wanted us all to stop as many of them as we could. Move about the town, and save whoever you can. "

As the guardians saluted to the time angel, they separated. Salem, heading off in a direction. Any really, one he couldn't care less about. He just had to keep moving. He didn't like being here.

Salem couldn't explain it. This... this wasn't normal for him. He never felt so uncomfortable or afraid or uneasy. Never. It wasn't in his nature. He knew he was a happy-go-lucky, silly, playful, funny and gothic space angel. Who adored pranks. Being so uncomfortable or afraid just wasn't him. It wasn't normal...

He couldn't shake this feeling. He couldn't shake this unusual feeling off. Something about this place made him feel fear.

Turning his head, he soon stopped walking, finding himself staring blankly at this tiny little house. It was tiny, yet it held many toys in the front yard. All for girls, but all in different kinds. Old to young. It seemed like a good number of children lived here. Salem couldn't look away from it all...

Slowly... small figures, almost holographic figures, could be seen around this house. Laughing and being cute. Six of them being seen. Two about 10, three about 7, and one of 5. Very young little girls. All playing and having fun, laughing and... making the angels heart melt. They all were so happy... suddenly a couple came outside. A man and a woman- obviously the parents- saying softly they needed to come inside now. As these little holographic people rushed for the door, the holographic peoples seemed to disappear all together. Fading into nothingness.

Salem blinked, pulling back a little, amazed that they seemingly disappeared out of thin air. He couldn't believe it! What had happened there? Were they ghosts? His best guess was they were ghosts.

He couldn't stand here all day. He needed to save others, like they had come here for. Shaking his head, he spread his wings and took off flying, hoping to find someone in need of help. He needed to get this off his mind.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to post this. And so sorry it's not too good. Not worth the wait... -_-"**


	3. It's time

**I hope I can get this chapter out sooner than the last one. And hope it turns out ok.**

* * *

Salem sighed, unable to find anyone in need of help today. And whenever he did find someone in need, one of the other guardians saved them first. Particularly Kai, Aidan and Oren, the triangle elementals. Fire, water and grass. They never got along well, so Salem was a bit annoyed that they beat him to the draw. The three most annoying angels, to him, beat him to the draw. Today had been a long day.

Now he couldn't seem to find his way back to the other guardians. He didn't know this town very well, and finding anyone here was tough because, since it had humans and creatures here, he couldn't pin point his fellow guardians angelic auras. He couldn't ever find anyone here. Not to mention he never really had a good sense of direction...

Looking up, he found himself approaching the one thing in this town he could always find: the old oak tree. He didn't know what it was about this old tree here, he always felt a bit connected to it. At peace. He knew many people felt this way around the tree, but he wasn't in this town enough to hold such a connection to it. Or he thought he didn't anyway. Why did he feel so close to this tree? So at peace? So... so... pained by it's side...?

Salem soon cried out, feeling a terrible pain in his head. Both hands on the sides of his head, grabbing at his hair. Clenching his eyes and teeth tight and growling, looking forward in shock to see... the same thing he'd been dreaming about. More in depth. Six little girls all around the frozen lake, five building a snow man and one, the youngest, skating on the ice. He then saw a boy on the lands edge, with purple hair, looking worriedly at the young girl.

" Come on Salie! "

The small girl called out to the boy on land, smiling and skating out onto the ice nice and easy. Giggling and holding out her hands.

" Come skating with me! I wanna skate with you! "

" I-I don't know how... "

" Come on! I know you'll love it once you get the hang of it! "

*CRACK!*

The ice suddenly gave way beneath the young girl, the sound of her scream echoing in the cold air of winter. The boy cried out himself, not even thinking before rushing out onto the ice, jumping into the freezing water below.

Salem cried out terribly as the sight faded away, falling to his knees and holding his head. He tried to get up and figure out what he'd seen, yet... found himself unable to move, in deep pain. Grabbing his heart with one hand, his forehead with the other one. Everything was hurting. Both physically and... emotionally. Deep, deep down, Salem was... devastated. Afraid. Hurt. Feeling like he was missing something important. And he didn't know why. He had tears pouring down his face and he couldn't comprehend why... why was this happening to him...?

He could hear running coming his way, looking up shakily to find Edana, Ayanna and Merek rushing over to him, all three looking shocked to the core. But Merek with a slightly more knowing look. The time angel no doubt already knowing what happened. Knowing what caused it. Knowing what was happening... freaking time angel...

The three helped him to his feet, Ayanna holding him close and allowing him to cry against her, shushing him and stroking his hair. No doubt not knowing what else to do. Yet Salem allowed her to do so, clinging to her, unable to catch his breath. Unable to get a grip. Unable to be that funny awesome angel that he always could be before. Everything was crashing and he could feel it. Yet he didn't know why either. What was happening to him...?

" ... It's time Salem. "

Merek said gently, getting the space angel to look up at him in shock.

" I was hinting at it earlier but... it's finally time. It's time to learn... how you became a guardian angel. How you died. "

Became a guardian? Died? What was he-? Salem... he didn't think he died. He didn't think he used to be anything but an angel. He couldn't have died. Surely he would remember something like that. Right?

... Right?

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. My motivations been a bit poor lately. I'll try and get better.**

 **Hope this chapter was alright too. :)**


	4. What makes a guardian

**I promise to post this sooner. Sooner than six days. Heheh. XP**

* * *

It took a good deal of time, Salem having been almost inconsolable. But eventually, the space angel calmed down, now left catching his breath and sniffling on the Twilight Town park bench. He felt so uneasy. The weird feelings of pain from before had relented a good deal, and it was now purely a dull sting. He still had no words to describe why or how they came earlier, or how painful they'd truly felt. All he could say was that... he'd never felt anything so excruciating in his life.

Looking up, he found the rest of the guardians all around him now, Aura, Blaise and Merek looking the most worried. Aura being the one to feel the most emotions, Blaise still so young, and Merek who, no doubt, knew what was going on. Freaking time angel and all. He wished Merek would just tell him what was going on. More straight forwardly.

Salem hummed a little, feeling both Blaise and Aura beginning to massage the bone of his wings, not remembering the last time anyone massaged his wings. It felt great to him, and it was truly relaxing. This was the case for all angels, of course. He could feel a great deal of relief and pleasure washing over him, replacing the pain and fear he had felt before. He was beginning to feel much more calm.

Looking up, he found Merek looking down at him, hands in the pockets of his trench coat, looking very calm and patient. Being the bad a** he was and all. Seriously, despite all the fun Salem poked at the time angel, deep down he thought the man was a total freaking bad a**.

" So Salem. "

Merek said gently.

" Are you ready? Ready to learn of who you once were? "

" I'm... still confused. "

Salem said gently, looking down sheepishly.

" What did you mean before? By I died, and... became a guardian? "

The time angel blinked, looking calm before smiling gently.

" Well, you see Salem. Each and every guardian here has a story. A story of why they became a guardian, despite being born an angel or dying and becoming an angel. Before I start, you do understand why we are called guardians yes? "

" Of course. "

Salem said gently.

" How could I not? It was the first thing I learned as a guardian. To quote Flash: "A guardian is an angel who is willing to put their own life on the line to save another. Of course, if they died and became an angel, or were born an angel, they are bound to one specific person in life. The person they died or nearly died trying to save. Guardians protect all the living, but are bound to the first person they risked their life for." Merek how could I forget that? But why is it important? "

" Don't you see Salem? "

The space angel whipped his head around, facing Edana now. The angel of wisdom having her arms crossed, wearing that blank yet smug stare she always wore. No doubt feeling clever.

" Your story is coming to a head. The story of how you died. Who you risked your life for. How you became a guardian angel. "

Course the wisdom angel would say all this, and try to make him feel stupid. That angel woman always needed to feel superior and smarter than everyone. He hated it. He didn't hate her, he just hated her attitude. Smug little woman.

" *ahem*. Yes, thank you Edana. "

Merek said, obvious frustration in his voice. Salem knowing without a doubt he hated her attitude as well. Hell, he was sure every guardian hated her attitude. It was REALLY bad. So annoying.

" Anyway. Salem, it is truly time for you to learn it all. Today, you must walk about Twilight Town and learn what you can about when you were alive. About Salem Johnson. And we, all of us, will be here to help you. "

The time angel gestures to the rest of the angels, each one smiling towards him. Well, with the exception of Kenneth, who never showed any sort of feeling. Salem hearing some of their voices.

" We got your back. "

Aiden said, giving a thumbs up, flaming hair crackling in eager emotions.

" We don't leave a fellow angel behind man. "

Kai said simply, his tone his trade mark, laid back surfer kind of tone.

" We won't stop till you remember Salie! "

Blaise said in her sweet cheery tone, hopping up and down cutely. Her light blue hair flowing in the air with each hop.

" It will be interesting to see what makes you a guardian Salem. "

Edana said simply, Salem almost choosing to ignore her all together. Yet, deep down, knew she cared. Turning towards Kenneth, he found the other actually react. He nodded lightly towards him, his own way of showing support. Salem... feeling... so, unbelievably touched. Knowing that the guardians, the group who rarely got along, were all going to help him. The space angel chuckled softly, wiping his teary eyes, saying softly.

" Thank you everyone. You're all the best. Gheheh..."

* * *

 **I posted sooner~ Xp**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	5. Gemstone Cove

**I'm not sure what to say right now. :p**

 **But please enjoy.**

* * *

" Alright Salem. "

Oren said gruffly. Though, the space angel wasn't surprised. After all, despite being fragile, Oren was a "tough guy". At least not one to sound weeny.

" Maybe this place will be helpful towards you. Feelin' anything? "

Salem looked around. This place... it was a small cave really. Full of all sorts of gems and jewels. All glittering and shining in the dim morning light. Salem, particularly fond of the amethysts. But hey, purple WAS his favorite color.

But in all seriousness, he really wasn't feeling anything around here. Maybe... he needed to go deeper into the cave? Slowly, his feet took flight, wondering if he'd find anything. If he'd get a memory. A flash. See anything. He was... almost afraid to get a flash though. Wondering if it would hurt as terribly as that last one.

The angel stopped abruptly, having nearly walked into a small yet steep hole. It looked like it was the entrance to a small crawl space. Crawl cave, whatever. Slowly Salem crawled down to it and inside it, making his wings vanish so he could fit better and creating a small glowing sphere to illuminate his path. He wondered where he was going. Where this path lead. What he'd find. What memory it might hold.

Finally he reached the end to this small tunnel, pulling himself out and finding he could walk freely here. Sending the light to the ceiling, he was AMAZED at what he found.

A small cavern with a small lake towards the back of it, the walls and floor embedded in various gems. Diamond, amethyst, ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, the works! All shining in their own lighting it seemed. It was so... breathtaking. Slowly the angel found himself walking over to the small lake, amazed to find fish actually living within it. Beautiful koi fish, all looking healthy and happy. It made him smile a good deal really.

" Come on Salie! I wanna show you something! "

Salem growled slightly, gripping his forehead, realizing immediately he was getting a memory flash. A strong one.

* * *

 _A young girl- one older than the one he'd been seeing as of late yet still young- was crawling through the small tunnel. The young boy in tow. This girl had short light pink hair done up in ponytails, wearing a small red skirt and a long sleeved white shirt with a light pink heart at the chest. Having emerald green, sparkling eyes that were simply gorgeous. This girl was giggling and saying things like she SWORE this would be worth the crawling. The boy behind her saying softly it had better be._

 _Finally they pulled free of the tunnel, their childlike eyes widening and sparkling to the sight of the gems all around them. The beauty of the water and the glee upon seeing the koi. The girl suddenly giggled, saying sassily._

 _" See? What I tell ya Salie? "_

 _The boy chuckled, smirking and waving a hand, saying softly._

 _" Yeah yeah. I get it Emma. This IS really pretty. "_

 _The girl- Emma- started laughing and playfully shoved the boy- Salie. Saying softly._

 _" Ya know. I don't think anyone else knows about this place. And no adults can get here. Maybe we can make this like our club house. A place just for me an you. "_

 _" But what about Abi? And Mia and Harper and Avery and Riley? "_

 _Emma sighed a little, remembering her sisters. Abi the youngest and then her older sisters. Soon... smiling gently, sweetly, looking up at Salie. Saying softly._

 _" Alright big bro. We can tell them 'bout this place too. But let the record show, we found it so we sam make some rules about what we can and can't do here. "_

 _Salie chuckled to this, purple eyes glittering as he spoke._

 _" Sounds wicked awesome sis! "_

 _" Let's make it official! "_

 _Emma pulled out her trusted black sharpie and walked over tot he left wall right by the lake, soon writing_ 'Emma and Salie. Finders of this cave, now known as Gemstone Cove.' _Giggling and backing up, turning to her brother and saying gently._

 _" It's official. One day soon, we're going to have to come back here with daddy's switch blade and carve it into the wall. "_

 _" Heheh. Yeah, we really will. "_

* * *

Gentle hands brushed up against the wall, feeling grooves in it, no doubt indicating those children had stayed true to their word. The wall was carved and engraved with that sentence young Emma had said. Gemstone Cove... a place where she and little Salie came a lot. With the rest of their siblings too.

... Why did Salem see that?

" Yo Salem! "

The space angel jumped, turning and listening to the voice. It was Oren, calling from the other end of the cave.

" Where'd ya go?! "

" H-hang on! I'm coming! "

Salem called, running over to the tunnel and kneeling down before freezing and looking back at the cave. Eyes glittering in soft emotion before beginning to crawl through the cave, mentally muttering the name those kids gave it. Gemstone Cove...

* * *

 **Hope this was worth the wait ok. I'm kind of happy with the chapters turn out.**


	6. Ocean slip

**I REALLY need to update this story better. Thank you all soooooo much for being patient with me. I really do appreciate it.  
**

 **Heheh. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Salem tilted his head a bit as Kai and Blaise led him across the sand, bringing him closer to the ocean water. He didn't know why they brought him here. Sure it was a common place here in Twilight Town, but he never really liked the beach. At least not that he knew of. He didn't come down to the beach often with him being a member of the guardians. He was usually busy. Though it made sense why they brought him here, them being water angels and all.

He would admit though, it was rather peaceful here. A nice quiet, sunny day. Warm and pleasant. With a cool breeze as well. An ideal day for hanging out at the beach.

Salem moved over to the ocean, feeling the other two angels pushing him there a little. No doubt wanting him to get closer to the water. Rolling his eyes a little he got closer to the waters, kicking off his boots and socks, walking into the water. He always loved the feel between the water, his toes and the sand. He adored it truly. It felt silly and great.

The angel looked up, finding the waves rather calm and peaceful. Just the way he liked it. He never really liked fast moving waters. He... he couldn't help but feel worried around fast water. He always felt useasy around fast water...

... Why was he getting so uneasy around water?

He liked water. He knew he did. Why did he feel unease?

 _" We're going to far out! "_

A voice called, Salem gripping the sides of his head. Seriously, these visions were starting to grow old.

 _" Harper, please, this isn't safe! "_

 _The boy called out, his sister moving deeper into the ocean waters. The girl turned around to look ah him, giggling and waving at him._

* * *

 _" Come on Salie! Don't be a stick in the mud! Nothing's going to happen! "_

 _" But what if there's sharks?! "_

 _" Oh come on Salie- we're not THAT far out. "_

 _The boy squirmed a little, trying to go a bit farther out to get his sister back over to the shallow end. She was so strong willed, it was hard to get her to listen. The girl rushed out a bit further, splashing all the while. The boy growled a little in pure worry, trying to rush up to her, only to fall flat on his face in the salty water._

 _He felt like he couldn't move! Couldn't breath! Tasting the salt water... it was terrifying._

 _Finally he was brought to the surface, breathing in sharply, coughing terribly. The boy began to cough and sputter, trying SO HARD to regain his breath. The air burning his lungs terribly. Slowly, he turned, finding that Harper girl beside him, looking terribly worried for him. Rubbing his back and holding him close, dragging him over to the shore._

 _Soon he was laid onto the sand, still gasping and sputtering, trying to breathe properly. All his sisters were around him, looking down at him. Little Abi looking down at him in despair._

 _" Are you ok Salie? "_

 _The child asked gently, the boy slowly regaining his breath._

 _" Y-yes... I-I'm ok- *cough, cough* ugh... I-I'm fine... "_

 _" I'm sorry Salie... "_

 _Harper said gently, sitting him up and rubbing his back. Holding him close._

 _" I should've listened to you. It really wasn't safe out there... "_

 _" I-it's alright sis. I'm just glad YOURE ok... "_

 _The girl smiled and blushed brightly, giggling cutely before hugging him close. The rest of the girls giggling and saying Awwws._

* * *

Salem jolted when he felt his hands and knees hitting the water, looking forward and finding he had fallen into the water a bit. Quickly standing straight and staring at his reflection, eyes wide and amazed. What had he seen this time? Was THIS why he was so nervous around water? Was this what had been troubling him?

" Salem! "

The angel jumped mildly and turned around, finding the water angels rushing up to him, little Blaise faster and rushing right in front of him, holding him close before looking up at him.

" Are you ok?! "

" Yeah you totally zoned out there man. "

Kai said softly, in that "chill" tone of his. Salem looked down at Blaise, the look she was giving him totally melting him. He didn't want to tell her he wasn't doing well... softly smiling instead.

" Don't worry. I'm all good guys. Honest! "

Blaise giggled and pulled back, Salem just noticing she was walking on the water. Salem smiling lightly to it and walking over to shore. This memory... didn't do all to much for him, other than the headache. He wished this was over. Seriously, he didn't know why he was seeing all this. He didn't know those girls and he didn't know that boy.

" Salem! Kai, Blaise! "

The group jumped and looked up, all surprised to find Aura flying over to them. Fast. Faster than usual. Something was up. The woman soon stopped in front of them, looking a little cautious and nervous.

" We got an urgent message from Flash! Pyro's here! And he's trying to destroy the town! "

" What?l "

Blaise yelped, looked terribly afraid.

" A-are we even GOOD ENOUGH to fight Pyro?! "

" Bl-Blaise, we will be fine. "

Salem tried to assure, kneeling in front of her and patting her shoulder.

" So long as we stick together, we'll be alright. "

As if instinctively the girl seemed to calm down, nodding and looking firm and determined. As she and Kai rushed over to Aura, Salem noticed... he, seemed to have a thing for calming down children. Was it possible he...?

... No. No he was fine. He needed to take down that MASSIVE CREEP Pyro. This town was of importance right now. Spreading his wings, he soon took off flying. Ready for a good fight. Ready to take his mind off of all this noise.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been posting much. It's half work half me being forgetful. I'll try to get better.**

 **Hope this chapter was alright.**


	7. Frozen angel

**Wowie. I have work today, and I somehow had time to post this. Huh. Guess having to wake up with my brothers had it's perks.**

* * *

A fight is exactly what the space angel needed. Yes he too was worried about fighting against Pyro, but surely that demon was purely full of hot air. That little vampire prince could win against him, surely they all could too. Hey! Maybe even Salem himself could take him down!

Finally the guardians reached the hellfire demon, amazed to find him directly trying to burn down the bell tower! That was one of the few things that could calm Flash when he lost control! They couldn't let him do this!

Salem personally felt boiled in rage by the hellfires actions. Unable to believe he was doing this...

" Alright. "

Merek said firmly, in that leader tone of his.

" Here's the plan. Oren, Kai, Aidan and Kenneth, you will accompany me in taking down Pyro himself. Everyone else, no doubt Pyro will summon some demons to stop us, so you all will be handling them and keeping them off our backs. "

Salem silently growled, finding he was stuck with the grunt work. Seriously, he was one of the more powerful angels in this group, why was he stuck with the grunt work?! He could take freaking Pyro! He wasn't a weakling! The angel sighed as the groups went their separate ways.

He soon got locked in a match with a smoke demon. The weakest, most common kind of demon. Seriously, he could be up there taking down a serious threat! And instead he was down here... this was terrible. Boring.

The angel sent a purple blast of energy the demons way, said demon soon blasted into a building. Too easy. Looking up, he found the other five battling Pyro. And struggling. Looking down and around, he found his colleagues seemed to have things over all covered here on the ground. He was sure flying up there to help them wouldn't hurt anything. Smirking, he spread his wings and took off towards them.

Pyro had tried to hit Oren with a hand full of hellfire, but Salem wouldn't have none of that. Zipping forward and kicking him in the waist. This, not only seemed to upset Merek a great deal, but only sent Pyro back a little bit. The hellfire soon caught sight of him and grinned coldly.

" Looks like I've got a new opponent. Little Salem the angel of distortion, correct? "

Despite a mild intimidated by the "friendly" tone, Salem gulped and glared, nodding firmly.

" So this'll be fun! Well Salem! Hope you're ready to have your intestines ripped out and wrapped around your neck! "

Salem shook mildly, yet took a fighting stance. Ready to kick this guys butt. Trying to prove he can put up a fight, he. Rushed over and tried to kick him in the gut again, only to grow amazed when Pyro grabbed his leg, fiery hands burning right through his boot. Salem yelped, squirming away and soon trying again by shooting purple energy at him. Once again amazed, as now Pyro simply yawned and held a hand out, blasting fire at the energy and blasting through it! Salem BARELY dodging in time.

Feeling a mild panicked, the angel created illusions now; an Icioid, and a water angel, sending them at him. Pyro growled, eyes glowing blue and hair on fire, charging at them and bursting straight through the illusions. Salem shrieked a bit and took off flying away from the hellfire. A chase commencing.

Salem looked behind him, noticing the demon catching up to him fast. Trying to fly faster and faster. Yet all to soon, he felt two feet roughly jab into his back, sending him to the ground below. He tried to pick himself up, only to feel the feet slam into his back once more. Two fiery hands grabbing and burning his left wing. The poor angel tried to squirm away and ignore the pain in his wing, only to scream out as he felt the demon breaking his bones.

" Too eager to fight young man. "

Pyro hissed, grinning and cracking them more.

" No one in their right mind should want to fight me. Now you'll see why. "

Salem screamed again, feeling the demon stomping on his right leg and shatter it as well.

" Time to end things. "

Pyro purred, grabbing the boys left arm, crunching it as well before spinning him around and throwing him far through the air. Salem, soon finding himself... being thrown into the Twilight Town lake.

With his three important limps broken, he couldn't swim. He could hardly move he was in so much pain.

A flash burst in front of his vision, Salem letting out a breath at the pain in his head. His vision turned to black, before... seeing something. Right in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _The boy turned, finding his little sister Abi soon skating out onto the ice. Growing worried, as the girl was small and hadn't skated before. Immediately he rushed up to the side of the frozen lake, calling out to her._

" Abi come back! "

 _" Come on Salie! "_

 _The small girl called out, smiling and skating out onto the ice nice and easy. Giggling and holding out her hands._

 _" Come skating with me! I wanna skate with you! "_

 _" I-I don't know how... "_

 _" Come on! I know you'll love it once you get the hang of it! "_

 _*CRACK!*_

 _The ice suddenly gave way beneath the young girl, the sound of her scream echoing in the cold air of winter. The boy cried out himself, not even thinking before rushing out onto the ice, jumping into the freezing water below. Swimming deeper and deeper... mind only on saving the small child. Not caring about anything else... not caring about the cold... not caring about the numb feeling in his body... not caring about the world around him growing black..._

 _He quickly grabbed his sister and pushed her up, looking up and managing to make out her reaching the surface. The boy smiled gently, tiredly, before closing his eyes. His hair turning white from the cold, only the tips of his hair left purple. Finally, his identity reviled... as Salem Johnson himself._

* * *

Salem gasped terribly, coughing and sputtering, mind finally recognizing it was in pain again. The angel tried to get the water out of his lungs, mind wrapping around what he'd learned. That boy... that boy had been him. He died saving his baby sister Abi. He remembered everything...

" D*** it Salem- WHAT were you thinking?! "

The angel opened his eyes, finding Merek looking down at him. No doubt the time angel having been the one to save him.

" Fighting Pyro?! There was a reason I had you fight the regular demons! You could've gotten yourself killed, I-... "

Finally the older seemed to notice the younger's teary eyes, harsh tone dropping.

" What... what's wrong? "

" I... I remember everything Merek... "

Salem whimpered, smiling a bit, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

" I... I saved her. I died, and it saved my youngest sister... "

Just like that, the angel broke down. Eyes closing tight and sniffling, shaking in soft sobs. Pain and relief gripping him. Leaning into the older, and slowly... slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I'm proud of is chapter. Hope you all like it.**


	8. Waking and planning

**I'm going to try and get back to posting everyday. I'm not getting many hours, so I should have the time. Unless I work till midnight, the I can't. Hope I can get these stories done!**

 **And hope you all enjoy. ;)**

* * *

" ... Oooh... "

Salem moaned, eyes clenching tighter shut. His whole body ached... he felt cold, and almost numb. His wing... his arm, his leg he... Oof, it hurt so much. He wished it would stop.

Slowly the angel opened his eyes, shaking a little and looking up. The ceiling... everything seemed white to him. He was shaking so bad... so cold... he wanted to get warmed up. This was horrible...

Slowly, the angel sat himself up, holding his sheets close to him in another attempt to get warm. Quaking and looking around. Now that he was awake, he wanted to know where he was at. It was very white here, and there were massive amounts of surgical equipment. Just like that the angel knew where he was at. He was in the hospital. Maybe even the ER. Made sense, given his current state.

... How did he get here though?

Looking around, he found no one. All he found was a wheel chair. Maybe he could slip into it and head outside and look for someone. He wanted to get out of here. Slowly, levitating himself with his magic and lowered himself into the chair. Hissing mildly at the aching in his leg, arm and wing. This would be a long recovery for him. Soon pushing his chair and heading for the door. Bumping into the door, as he couldn't stop in time. Yelping mildly.

' D*** I can't f***ing believe I did that... ' Salem grumbled mentally, chuckled. He felt like a dope. He was just so happy no one was around to see that. Taking a breath, he instead used his magic to open the door. However, he opened it much to fast and it SLAMMED into his injured leg.

" GAH! D*** IT! "

Salem shouted, holding his leg the best he could. Seriously, this was NOT his morning.

It seemed his shout attracted attention, as he soon heard footsteps running his way. Ayanna, Jenette and Merek, soon rushing into the room. Like clock work Merek and Ayanna lifted the space angel and laid him back onto the bed. Salem hissed greatly, still in great pain, shaking a little.

" Are you alright Salem? "

Ayanna asked gently, placing a soft hand on the boys shoulder. Salem could never seem to snap or crack a joke at this woman, she was too sweet.

" I'm... ah. I'm, alri- "

Salem soon cut himself short, slowly beginning to remember everything once more. His sisters... his dear sweet sisters. Harper, Mia, Avery, Riley, Emma, his littlest sister Abi... his parents Esmerelda and William. He was the eldest child. He was the mature one, taking care of his sisters while his parents worked their a**es off. He... he then died, saving his baby sister Abi. Everything. Everything was back in his mind.

" ... You're hurting. "

Merek said calmly, gaining everyone's attention.

" Physically, and mentally. You remember everything, yes? "

" ... Yes. "

Salem answered softly, eyes growing watery.

" I remember my life. I had six amazing little sisters. Two parents who loved me, and worked so hard for us... it may have been a tough neighborhood yes, but me and my sisters grew up happily. It wasn't much of a life compared to manys, yes, but it was MY life. And I was happy. Now I'm here. Now I'm a nutty, jokey, annoying, dumb a** angel. Away from them. I doubt I'll ever get to see them again, and... even if I did see them again, I doubt they'd recognize me... "

Merek frowned lightly as the younger angel grew teary, breaking down. This, being the first time the time angel had ever seen the silly, carefree, cheerful angel cry. It was slightly painful to watch.

Although... Merek, didn't want him to remain like this. Sure Salem was a bit of a pain at times, he was still a good person. Loyal, kind, and always that breath of fresh air. The one who could make everyone laugh and smile, and liven up any bad mood. Merek... wanted to do something for him. And... he had an idea what that could be.

Smiling mildly, he soon calmed and sat beside the weepy angel, placing a hand on his shoulder before running his hand through his messy white and purple hair. Trying to calm him. Console him. Wanting him to calm and fall asleep. For as he slept, Merek would put his plan into action.

* * *

 **Awww. This was a bitter sweet chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. Merek's gift

**If I did the math right, this is the last chapter. If I did it right.**

 **Hope you all like this chapter~! :D**

* * *

Salem sighed, head rolling to the side, looking at the wall once more. He was so tired... everything hurt so bad, he... he wished he could fall back asleep. He wished he could sleep this off. Yet he was now painfully, wide awake. He hated when he couldn't sleep. He wound up just... lying there, staring at nothing. It was excrutiating for the angel.

He began to wonder if he'd get any visitors today. Surely his fellow guardians would come visit him. They wouldn't leave him here for the week. He'd take anyone's company! Lanna's, Kai's, Oren's, Ayanna's, Aidan's, Edanna's- hell! Even Kenneth's! He just wanted SOMEone here beside him!

... Maybe even Gold Winchester's company. Gold was pretty awesome, and he could keep up with him. Hyper energied angel keeping up with the angel of distortion. He personally liked the rainbow angel. See, as guardians, everyone felt they HAD to get along with the Winchester brothers to keep/get on Flash's good side. But he personally liked them all. Even Septimus and especially Gold. Gold was really cool. Fun, kind, fast paced, and yet also knew when to be serious. And he was also very kind towards his brothers, so he was for sure Salems kind of guy.

Salem chuckled, wondering when exactly he became so found of the guy. He didn't really hang out with him much, more so just saw him around. But oh well. Liking a guy and finding him cool wasn't a bad thing.

The angel sighed now, smiling just a little and looking to the left by the ceiling, trying to see what was on TV. It looked like an episode of Family Guy. Salem groaned lightly; despite Family Guy occasionally being funny, he found it a bit on the meaner sense of humor. And Peter was a bit of a moron. The angel sighed and grabbed the remote with his good hand, turning off the tv. After all, that was the only channel this room got.

This stunk. Salem deeply regretting fighting Pyro now. He should've listened to Merek from the start. He was no match for Pyro. He should've seen that. Though, he supposed had it not been for the hellfire moron, he might not have completely remembered his family.

His family... Flash, he still missed them so. He wanted to see them, but... also feared it. Feared what they'd think of him now that he was an angel. If they'd even believe it was truly him, and not just some angel posing as their dead son. He wouldn't blame the, if they thought that. He'd think that in this sort of situation.

Still... he'd love to see them just one more time...

" Salem, you up sweetie? "

Salem looked up towards the door, hearing Jenettes voice. Smiling just a little, as the doctor would be ok company. That, and she was truly sweet hearted.

" I'm up Jen. "

The woman quickly came in after that, grinning as bright as the sun. It was pleasant to see truly, after being stuck alone for so long. The woman soon came over to his side, sitting on either side of him and taking his good hand.

" I'm glad. You're in for a treat my dear space angel. You know your... rather handsome friend Merek? "

Salem chuckled mildly; even if they weren't dating, and Jenette HAD a boyfriend, she still flirted with Merek. Or found him handsome. She was attracted to him he meant. Perhaps there was hope for those two yet. The angel nodded to the woman, the purple haired doctor smiling bright and standing once more and looking down at him.

" Well. He's got a surprise for you~ "

" Oh Flash- he's not "coming out" is he? "

Salem said, obviously joking of course; he liked to joke obviously. He knew Merek wasn't "like that". Quite the opposite even. But he still found this opportunity too good to just pass up. Jenette chuckled too and soon composed.

" No you silly goose. See for yourself. "

Ok, now he was really confused. Really curious. What did that bad a** time angel have planned for him? Looking forward, he found Merek entering the room, accompanied by a larger group of people. Seven girls, six young and one older, and one man. Salem, IMMEDIATELY recognizing them all.

His family. His sisters Harper, Emma, Riley, Abi, Mia and Avery. His mother Esmerelda and his father William. He... he couldn't believe it. This, his family... Merek BROUGHT them here?!

Salem could feel his jaw was slack, hearing his own voice making "ah, ah, ah" sounds. Truly sounding like such a dope. But he couldn't care less. He, this... his family was right in front of him! What was he supposed to do?! Laugh?! Cry?! Sound even remotely composed?! He didn't know WHAT to do...

" I found them in your old home, Salem. "

Merek explained lightly.

" I knew you missed them. I knew they missed you. So... I explained to them what happened to you. Even showed them for good measure. They know how you died. How you became a guardian angel for it. And I have been showing them all the good you've been doing as such an angel. Needless to say, Salie... they are very proud of you. "

Esmeralda, his mom, slowly walked up beside him, sitting on her knees (more like falling to her knees) before... bursting into tears, hugging him tight.

" Salem... "

She whispered, the angel feeling her stroking his hair.

" My baby boy, I... *sobs* I thought we'd never see you again... "

" My boy... "

William said softly, Salem finding him teary eyed too yet trying to remain strong for the girls.

" I cannot believe this... I can't believe you, all this time... were alive. As an angel- a GUARDIAN angel! This... is truly a miracle all of it's own. "

" Salie... "

The angel turned, finding little Abi getting up onto his bed, sitting on her knees and looking at him. Crying, yet smiling brighter than a shining star. Slowly... leaning over and hugging him.

" I... I missed you big brover... "

Hearing her, talking like this... so sweetly, so innocently, so... so kindly and cutely, it... Oof. Salem, couldn't take it anymore. Like clockwork, the angel broke down. Tears RUSHING down his face, hugging his baby sister so close, giving soft hic giggles. Muttering how much he'd missed them all. How much he loved them all. The family all soon getting in close and hugging Salem, no one able to focus on one conversation any longer. Merek and Jenette hanging in back.

The woman turned to Merek, smirking and crossing her arms, saying snarkily.

" You did a real good thing for that family Merek. You know that? "

" Yes. "

Merek said softly smiling at the sight of Salems smile.

" I did. And it was worth it... "

* * *

 **Awwww... this had me smiling so much at the end. X'3**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
